


You smell like cupcakes, Cupcake

by PaintMeWings



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Like teeth ache level fluff, M/M, VERY Out of Character, a mention of sex, domestic AU, lots of kisses, out of character handsome jack, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintMeWings/pseuds/PaintMeWings
Summary: Rhys gets a fun sample body wash that smells like cupcake. Jack likes it a lot and everything is pretty fluffy.





	You smell like cupcakes, Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a cupcake body wash that made me think of the one sentence prompt "you smell like cupcakes, cupcake". First time writing in a long time, and my first time taking a crack at rhack. Usually more of an rper than an actual fic writer but it's just a little one shot  
> but yeah hope you guys enjoy <3

Rhys had long since gotten used to being spoiled with Jack’s money. He was always a fan of more luxurious items from his hair products to his socks and ties. He used to have to save up and splurge on items he wanted every now and then.

Now, though? His husband showered him with whatever he could want. Including the box of bath goodies that arrived earlier the morning. He decided to leave the fancy bath oils and flower petals decorated with gold leaf for a shared bath with Jack.

He was eager to try out the new shampoo and conditioner, though, and was happy to take a shower by himself while Jack sat in the living room, working from home on his tablet. It was hard to convince Jack at first to leave the office at a normal time but they compromised. Jack could still work late into the night on some nights as long as he did it from the comfort of the penthouse. After all, what’s the point of having a kickass study if he never used it?

Letting out a small sigh, Rhys dug through the box for what he wanted to use, his eyes catching on the small sample bottles that had been sent with his order. Normally, they would be nothing that appealed to him and would more than likely end up thrown away so it didn’t clutter up their shower cabinets. This time, there was a bottle that caught his eyes.

And sure he had a bottle of body wash already. A body wash that contained a bunch of good vitamins and kept his skin nice and soft that had a hefty price tag. But he couldn’t help but pick up the sample bottle of buttercream scented body wash with a curious expression.

He uncapped the bottle and took a whiff, half expecting it to smell awful and make him throw it away. It did smell like buttercream frosting though and while it probably wasn’t a good as his normal body wash, it was really appealing to his sweet tooth.

With a grin, Rhys grabbed the bottle along with his new shampoo and conditioner and headed off to their bathroom, shrugging off his clothes as he went.

                                                                                                                         

A while later, he finally emerged from the bathroom in his fluffy blue and yellow robe, steam pouring out behind him. He was heading to the kitchen to get himself some tea, hoping to relax even more when Jack spoke up as he passed.

“Woah. You smell like cupcakes, cupcake.”

With a smile, Rhys turned to look at him. He had his mask off and was just lounging in his jeans and yellow sweater. As he turned to look at Rhys, he pushed his glasses up to rest on the top of his head, causing his hair to stick up at weird angles.

“New body wash,” Rhys explained as he changed course from the kitchen to the plush couch. Settling beside Jack, he immediately snuggled into him. Jack snorted but wrapped an arm around him and held him close, giving him a light squeeze.

Setting his tablet aside, he focused more on Rhys, dipping his head down to sniff at his neck and shoulder that the robe didn’t cover. Grinning against his skin, he began to pepper a few kisses at his skin, causing Rhys to giggle.

“Think you taste as good as you smell?” Jack teased before giving a small nip to his collar, humming to himself. “Think you might taste even better.”

“If you like it this much, I might have to stock up on bottles of it,” Rhys said with an easy smile, practically melting against Jack as he smothered his throat and shoulder with kisses and light nips.

Giving a happy sigh, he eventually pulled back enough to eye Jack and laughed when he just got a kiss to the corner of his mouth instead. “Definitely getting more of it. Who knew this is all I needed to get more attention from you?”

“Should let me shower with you next time. Let me help you smell all sugary sweet,” he murmured before he was moving in, giving Rhys a kiss that left him grinning against his mouth that he had to fight down just to return the sweet kiss. When the older man finally pulled back, he gave a light pinch to Rhys’ side. “And you get enough attention from me already, you little shit.”

Letting out a loud laugh at that, Rhys shook his head as he nudged Jack. “Please, you know that I can never have enough attention from you.”

“No? Maybe we should go to bed early and I can give you more attention if that’s what you want, huh? Whaddya say, cupcake?” He asked with a lecherous grin, throwing in a brow wiggle for added effect.

Snorting, Rhys pushed himself up and headed to their bedroom, throwing a grin over his shoulder as he slowly shrugged the robe off. “If you like the body wash so much, I can’t wait for you to see the lube I ordered.”

Needless to say, Jack was hurrying to follow after him, his work long forgotten for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick one and done. Should be doing homework or studying for my exams but I'm a master of procrastination.  
> Aaannnd the rhack tag could use some more reading material, even if it's my rusty ol' writing


End file.
